1. Technical Field
This invention is related to clamping mechanisms, and more particularly to a slide actuated holding clamp for holding a connector of a vehicle wiring harness securely stationary while a push test is performed on a conductor secured to the connector.
2. Discussion
Clamping mechanisms are used in a wide variety of applications. One application in particular where such devices are helpful is in enabling off line harness testing to be performed on electrical connectors such as those used on a vehicle wiring harness. To help ensure that electrical terminals are going to remain coupled to their associated connectors and will not become disengaged from their connectors due to tension exerted along various lengths of the wiring harness, such as during the assembly of a vehicle, or from vibration, jarring, etc., "push tests" are frequently conducted on connector assemblies. Push tests involve applying a force to the end of a terminal of a conductor while the terminal is secured to its associated connector. Typically, a test force of about five pounds is applied to the terminal of the electrical conductor while the terminal is releasably secured to an associated connector.
In order to hold the connector stationary during a test the connector is typically fitted into a mounting block or a test module which consists of a pocket with some form of holding device coming over a rear end portion of the connector. Since many connectors have multiple terminals connected thereto, and often as many as fifty or more terminals to a single connector, when a five pound test force is applied to each terminal the total force exerted on the connector may range up to or over 250 pounds.
Previously designed holding devices typically used an air cylinder having a diameter which was required to be in proportion to the push force being applied to the connector. Accordingly, for connectors with many terminals a relatively large cylinder was required to supply an adequate holding force to securely hold the connector stationary in response to large push forces being exerted on the connector. Since there is generally very limited space in which to locate the air cylinder, the amount of holding force that could be applied to a connector, and thus the number of terminals that may be checked during a single push test, was limited to the construction of the mechanism and the diameter of the air cylinder which could be implemented into the mounting block or test module holding the connector under test.
Previously designed holding devices typically have not been able to provide a force component which causes a connector to be positively secured to a mating connector portion or mounting block during the push test. Thus, while many prior designs have worked well to prevent a connector from moving or otherwise being unconnected from its mating connector portion or mounting block during a push test, it would be even more desirable to provide some form of positive clamping force which serves to even more positively seat a connector with its mating connector portion or mounting block prior to beginning a push test.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a slide actuated holding clamp apparatus that is very compact and which is well adapted to fit many different test applications involving electrical connectors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a slide actuated holding clamp apparatus which is operable to securely hold a connector under test, where the connector has a relatively large plurality of terminals connected thereto, upon each of which is exerted a test push force of about five pounds, and which will hold the connector securely stationary with a minimum amount of force being exerted by active (i.e., moving) components of the clamp.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a slide actuated holding clamp apparatus which is relatively compact, inexpensive to manufacture, and adapted for use with a wide variety of electrical connectors.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a slide actuated holding clamp apparatus which may be pneumatically controlled via a suitable external fluid pressure supply device such as an air compressor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a slide actuated holding clamp apparatus which also functions to firmly "seat" a connector as the apparatus clampingly engages the connector, thereby ensuring that the connector is properly seated before a pull or push test begins.